


First Date

by Fire_Cooking



Category: Herbie (Movies), The Love Bug (97)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Chases, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Realization, runaway child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Horace is missing, Two wallets are gone, the car is no where. Simon Moore III and his faithful assistant Rupert try and find the angry tween, and find so much more.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first Herbie Fan fiction based on my favourite parring!
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Possible TRIGGERS: Near Car Crash, Light Drinking, Child Runway, Mild Swearing, Eating

Simon walked into the the large black kitchen, he looked around for his private cook, fuming as he saw no one and the room dark, he was about to call out in frustration for his staff, but a hand met his shoulder.

“You, must be getting hungry, huh?” Rupert smiled and stepped past Simon, letting himself into the fridge. “Could you get the light?”

Simon walked to the wall, and for a second looked on at the softly lit man in his fridge, making him a meal because apparently he was incapable of making the most basic things.

“Sure, whatever.”

Flipping on the lights gave a different angle to the man, a soft glow and a gentle frame, sticky sweet and happy.

“Si, what do you want: ham, pb&j, turkey?”

“Horace needs to eat too, so what ever he likes.”

Rupert laughed a little under his breath, “Well, go get him then.” He turned and got to work on the sandwiches.

Simon walked out of the kitchen, hands in his pockets and slouching a little, he started to yell for Horace, after a few calls, he growled a bit and walked to the stair case in the center of the home. “Horace, come on, it's lunch time and I know that you need to eat!”

Silence was the answer, not like he expected any words out of his mostly mute son; normally he would have been met with stomping and a few huffs and noises that reached the range of his vocabulary, thankfully limited by Rupert after the last media ordeal. Simon sighed and started up the stairs, calling his son's name long, low, and loud a few times before starting a parental count.  
Over stretching his halves and quarters, Simon got to his son's door, the badly made keep out sign and the bored out lock little memory's sparkling in his mind, but pushing aside those, he put his hand on the doorknob.

“Horace Simon Moore you get out here this instant!” Simon fumed, but heard nothing, his fuming dissipated into the winds of the silence. “Horace?”

Simon opened the door: empty.

Rushing across the hall he opened the bathroom door, the playroom door, the study, the den, the other bathroom, his room, Rupert's room, down to the living room, bathroom, bathroom, rec room, garage, garage, garage-

“RUPERT, THE BUG IS GONE!!!!” Simon dashed back to the kitchen.

“Did you park it outside?” Rupert asked, adding mayo to the sandwiches already adorned with peanut butter.

“IT'S GONE! HE'S GONE!” Simon grabbed Rupert's shoulders.

“Simon-”

“RUPERT, HE'S GONE!” Shaking Rupert, Simon panicked and started to shake himself. Rupert turned and pushed Simon arms off him, he put his hands gently on Simon's shoulders.

“Calm down, did you look in his room, bathroom, playroom-”

Simon put his shaking hands on Rupert's shoulder. “I looked everywhere, he's gone, Rue he's gone, what if someone took him what if-”

Rupert put a hand on the side of Simon's face. “Si, he probably went for another joy ride. Come on, lets go find him.”

Simon looked into Rupert for a heartbeat before taking a breath and letting go.

“Alright, get my keys, I'll get our coats.” Simon sprinted off for coats, getting his on, he checked for his wallet, gone. Tossing Rupert his, he took his keys.

“Si, I think I lost my wallet.”

“I think I lost mine too.”

They looked at each other.

“Fuck.”

They sprinted to a car, a quick sleek wagon Simon had gotten out of a sponsorship he'd done with Horace for a family runner, nothing was as fast as his Jim Douglas replica besides '53' itself, but unfortunately his hell spawn knew that.

Pushing down his foot to the floor, the car came to life with a turn of a key and a shift; roaring into action the two where off. The best part of being in the private estate was the slightly muddy road that showed the direction that Horace had gone. At the edge of the drive, a small black car came into view.

“That little son of a-”

“Si.”

“That little bug.”

Simon stepped on the gas and shifted up as the car yelled in protest of the sudden start. Just as the two reached the stolen car and the run away, it dashed faster than the wagon could dream.  
A sudden swear, a shift, and Rupert holding on tightly, they shot after Horace with all their power. The chase was on, the child steady and tight with the wheel, and his shifts smooth and in time, Simon struggling with the car that liked the speed 65 and wanted to stay there.

Eventually, Horace pulled away and into the distance; Simon, growing frustrated, started to try and egg the car faster. Rupert put a soft hand on a tensed arm.

“Simon, he cant get far. He's heading into the city, and he should know better than to drive like that; he looks like a twelve year old and has a birth certificate that says 6 months.” Rupert smiled gently.

“One small short slow drive, not that bad, you'll catch him. I promise.” Simon sighed and loosened up a little. Taking his foot off the gas just a smidgen, he let the car settle into a sweet spot.  
Leaves danced around the car as the changing seasons caused them to fall from perches and branches and into the quite lane. Slowly the trees thinned, and buildings started to crop up. Speeds slowing, they started to enter the city.

“Simon, do you think he might have hit the interstate?” Rupert asked, Simon sighed and stopped at a red light.

“Maybe, if he was really trying to run away.”

The two sat idling at the light, waiting for a green signal. Suddenly a black signal crossed their paths.

“There's someone else in the car. Simon who-”

Simon put the peddle to the metal and sprinted after his son, ignoring other cars and the rules of the road. Following was easier now, weaving between cars they were even.

  
At a crossing, Horace dashed across, in front of a truck. Breaking hard, Simon and Rupert stopped. Rupert coughed as Simon's arm hit his chest, but the two remained safe, a little sideways but fine. Horace was gone again, but Rupert called up a little as Horace was safe, and not in front of the truck. Inside Simon echoed his joy.  
After a few beeps, and some recoiling, Simon pulled off into a small diners parking lot.

“Simon, we-” Rupert took a few large breaths. “We can't chase him like that, one of us is going to die in the city like this.”

Simon fretted for a while, slowly loosening his grip on the wheel. “We- we can just look, he has to run out of gas, or be somewhere, if we cant find him by sun down, I guess we go home and call the authorities.”

“Si, that's very big of you.”

Simon took deep deep breaths and shook a bit, “Rupert he's only, only little yet. God, he shouldn't even be driving let alone out here and that's on me, Rupert.”

Rupert looked at Simon quietly; he put a hand gently on Simon's arm. “It's on both of us. Let's see if he's at the park that he likes, ok?”

Simon put the car back into gear and started towards the quiet park near the sea that he had first taken his son to after he had been released. Pulling onto the parking lot, Horace was no where to be found, but they stayed for a minute, quite and still.

“Well, he's not here.” Rupert said blankly.

“Yeah, where next?” Simon asked.

The two sat in quiet, shuffling a little and unsure of what Horace could be doing. Suddenly a beep came from behind them, turning around it was a familiar black bug.  
Simon shot into gear to follow.

This time the chase was more controlled, but somehow Simon could not get beside or past Horace no matter what he did. Suddenly Horace sharply turned into a parking lot and was gone before either Rupert or Simon could even process it. Simon punched the wheel, causing there to be a beep. Someone beeped back and after a few sorry waves, the two kept driving, circling the area. “Simon, we've checked around everywhere we would have taken him, he's obviously leading us on, why don't we go home, maybe he'll go home as well.” Rupert said blankly after circling the same block four times.

“What if he doesn't go home, what if he really does run away. We have to get him.” Simon snapped. “Think about how that would look, the tabloids would be all over it!”

“Of course it's about the magazines,” Rupert scoffed a little and looked away from Simon. “It's always a cover up because you don't like people knowing your soft.”

“Don't give me that, you know the press is always all over us! I wouldn't even care about the bug if the press wouldn't condemn me!”

“Oh. Of course, you don't love anything do you.”

“You know I can just fire you.”

Rupert gasped loudly and glared at Simon.

“You don't even know how to make a sandwich let alone care for a kid!” Rupert snapped, “You know you could have just abandoned Hori with the person you stole spit from him from to make him!”

“Oh please, he would never be able to care for my son-”

Simon went quiet.

“Oh the truth comes out- SIMON SLOW DOWN!”

Simon had punched it, weaving through cars and passing intersections.

“Simon your gonna kill us!” Rupert yelled as he gripped into his seat and handle.

“It has a 5-star crash rating, shut up you idiot!”

“Don't call me an idiot Simon Moore, who has a high school diploma here!”

“Oh please,”

Simon jumped the top of a hill and then sideways skidded into a parking spot between two little cars in front of a fire house.

Simon got out of the car. “The little-”

“Simon WE COULD HAVE DIED!”

“OH SURE, WHEN YOU'RE SCARED IT'S A PROBLEM!”

“SIMON YOU AREN'T INVINCIBLE! SIMON THE CAR ISN'T INVINCIBLE!”

“OH YEAH, NOT LIKE YOU DON'T-”

“Excuse me, gentle men.” Down the steps from the fire house, an older man with a bad tux on walked towards the two. “But are you our table for two?”

“We aren't shit to you, buddy, give us the kid, Douglas!” Simon snapped, he started to run around the car but Rupert caught him.

“He's with Herbie, not that bad.” Rupert soothed, Simon grunted and pulled, Jim Douglas laughed.

“Just so you know, this was Herbie's Idea that Horace unfortunately liked.” Jim motioned for the two to follow him. Simon tried to dash at Jim but Rupert held him back and walked him over.  
Standing next to Jim, the two jumped a little at the garage door opening.

“Welcome to Chez Steinmetz, please, take a seat!” Tennessee called, wearing what could only be described as something he would wear, next to him was Herbie in a tux that matched Jim's, holding a bottle of wine and jumping up and down, on the other side of Tennessee Horace rocked on his heals, wearing his good suit with his hair back, in his hands he was holding a little tray. Simon and Rupert looked at each other briefly.

“What is this?”

“Horace wanted you two to have a nice date night. Herbie coordinated the rest.” Jim informed, herding them into the fire house.

Being shoved into chairs, Herbie poured them both a bottle of wine and Horace served the first course: a tiny tiny salad.

“Herbie got over eager with the first try.” Jim said walking away, Herbie huffed at him and scooted away to the kitchen, pulling along Horace, Tennessee lit candles for the pair.

“Have a wonderful meal,” Tennessee chuckled, he shuffled to the kitchen after the others. Looking at each other, the two nervously buzzed and chittered awkwardly.

“So, Horace knows you're just my employee, right?” Simon coughed, Rupert looked around.

“I'm not surprised if he thinks we are a pair.” Rupert called. Simon coughed a little. “Simon, weather I'm related to him or not, I am one of his parents. You can't deny that.”

Simon picked up his glass, and held it a little to Rupert. “Well then. To co-parenting.” Simon smiled a small bit. Rupert picked up his own glass.

“To co-parenting.” Rupert echoed. Toasting, they both took a drink and quietly started on their salads.

“The vinaigrette's nice.” Simon squawked, trying to kill the tension in the air.

“Toasted sesame.”

Quiet over ran the table as they quickly polished off the salads.

Sitting in dim lighting, the two drank a little as a warm cooking smell started to fill the fire house. Suddenly the smell of smoke filled the house, both getting antsy as the fire alarm started jumped up,

suddenly a Jim popped over the rail.

“Everything is under control! Sit back down and enjoy your salads!” Jim called, Simon and Rupert looked up and him, “Just sit down!” Sitting, the two looked at each other as the sounds of anger and something being thrown out sounded either a door or window sounded. Simon took a long awkward drink of the small bit of wine still left in his glass, Rupert fiddled with his fingers as he looked around trying not to think of the smoke in the air surrounding them. Simon looked at Rupert for a few heartbeats until Rupert brought his eyes to meet Simon's; they both glanced away from each other.  
“Well, the first time I've seen a candle burn to the end with my date here.” Simon put his glass down. Rupert coughed a little and looked down. “Sorry was that too far?”  
“No, it was, auh- cute, Simon, it was cute.” Rupert picked up his glass and took a small sip.

“I know, I know, you're my employee; I can't make those kinds of jokes but- but you are my only employee.”

“I'm not your only employee, Mr. Moore owner of two racking teams, a dirt track, three parts manufactures and a investor in over 150 teams and cars.”

Simon looked at Rupert, a little a gasp with the stats known off hand, and a little a gasp with something else.

“You are my only,” Simon stuttered and tried to find the right words, the right grouping out of his grasp. “personal, kind and nice employee, of whom did not despise me and quit.”

Rupert smiled a little. “Do you mean, a loyal acquaintance, maybe even friend?” Rupert giggled a bit and with a small twist of his head to the side. “Because I also see you as a gentile superior, maybe even friend.”

There was a lull in the conversation.

“Rupert, thank you.” Rupert cocked his head as he looked at Simon. “For helping with Horace, I really don't say that enough to anyone, let alone you.”

“I'm more than happy to help, Simon, I know it's hard without anyone by your side,” Rupert chirped, Simon looked around quickly.

“I mean, I appreciate it, me and-”

“don't give me that, Simon, you and I both know what ever model you have this week is just here because you have money and you don't want people to know.”

“I do want people to know about my money-”

“Not-”

“And I do love-”

“Like hell-”

“And it's just trying to find my soul-”

“Simon Moore III, of all the people you lie to, I like to not be one of them.”

Rupert looked at Simon deeply, pouring himself another glass of wine.

Simon was quiet. “It's all a joke, I know.”

“Simon-”

“No, your right,”

“Simon I'm-”

Simon put up a hand. “Rupert I'm just a lie. Obviously you are better than that, you are one of the so few that see that, and don't hate me in the process, and I'm,” Simon breathed deeply, “grateful is an understatement.”

“Simon-”

There was a knock on the front door of the fire house. Herbie ran to the front door, and throwing a tip at a man outside sprinted a brown paper bag back to the kitchen. Quiet settled on the table, looking away from each other except for mute glances across and the occasional perking up of a glance to each other then off to a bang from the kitchen.

Finally.

Horace arrived smelling like smoke with a scorched tux sleeve; in his hands he held a tray with two plates of pleasantly arranged Chinese food. He set down the plates, and turning made a noise akin to laughter. He walked back to the kitchen.

“He spit in it, didn't he?” Simon groaned, Rupert giggled and took a bite.

“Yeah.” Rupert smiled and ate, Simon shuttered at the thought of anyone, let alone him, eating spit. “Oh please, he's your son, he's at least half you.”

“Yeah well he isn't even related to you.” Simon pushed the plat away from him.

“Yeah, but he's at least half you.” Rupert said taking another bite.

There was a silence with Rupert's bite, not even the sound of chewing. After a tension stilled the air.

Finally.

“Rupert, what if he's half of me?”

Rupert swallowed hard, with the jury still out if he had even chewed his bite.

“Rupert, what-”

“Simon, a man doesn't- hm, how to say it.” Rupert put down his fork and put a hand under his chin. Deep in thought he articulated something grand, and then spoke the foot notes. “Someone will not simply stick by the side of a man who they do not see the star inside of.”

Simon gulped, something churning and some gears clicking and the smell of something crossing his mind.

“English, Rupert, the queens language,”

“I think more of you, Simon Moore III, than I think of any man or woman, even if it is wishful.”

Simon choked a little on some spit, heat rushing his skin and fog running his mind.

Simon watched as every second he didn't answer caused something to happen to the man across from him. A dull that caused the fog to stir. A crash that brought on lights and a cool damp to his skin.

A sunrise seen for the first time.

“A wishful thought is always mirrored.” Simon adjusted, leaning to mirror the man across from him.

The sunrise hit, and something between the two lit up, starting in Rupert's eyes and ending in every limb.

“Simon, I've been a desperate man for these years watching you.” Rupert started to lift himself a bit, joy just rushing his body.

“And I've appreciated and loved every second.” Simon shot up, and pushing past the middle and reaching for Rupert like a child reaching for something new for the first time, he pulled the other man to him.

Finally.

They met and melted together.

The meeting of sticky sweet and soft with harsh motor oil and polish.

With heartbeats soaring, they both sat back down. Something shining in both, revived from saddening ash and new love's embers.

“Simon, it's so nice to at least know how you feel, after all these years.”

“Honestly, this is something that I've felt but not understood, but maybe that's just something about me. An extreme appreciation for all that you do; I guess that was where it started.”

Time stilled and food slowly dissipated as the two chatted and drank, everything now in the open. Words of admiration and previously inappropriate comments fluttered across the table softly in the candle light and wine slowly removed the last of barriers.

“Alright, boys, your lucky I'm here!”

Mrs. Steinmetz walked down the stairs with pie in hand.

“Oh, you didn't have to buy us a pie.”

“Simon-”

“Like I would do such a thing, young man!”

The woman put down Rupert's pie and pat the side of his face gently, whispering a complement on his hair. Walking to Simon she put down the pie and pinched his cheek, causing Simon to hiss. She snapped a your welcome and walked back to the kitchen.

“That was your own fault, Si.” Rupert giggled and took a bite of pie.

Simon watched Rupert with intrigue and warmth, taking a bite of his own pie piece.

“You really have the cutest laugh and smile.” Simon said with thoughts dancing in his eyes.

“Well yours isn't.” Simon gasped at the response. “It's hot as hell.”

Simon chocked on his wine.

“Rupert, you know just what to say and when, huh?”

“I am your executive assistant and PR, also your agent.”

Simon sighed.

“You're getting a promotion tonight.” Simon raised a glass

“Oh Simon you don't have to. How would it look now to get a raise from you.”

Simon smiled and went hot. “I was thinking of a promotion to CEO of my heart and first board man in my partnership, it lacks a raise but makes up for it in benefits.”

“Simon-”

“Downside I have to spoil you.”

“I'd love the job, Simon.” Rupert toasted to Simon, and after the two drank, Simon stood and walked the table to Rupert, helping him up, he took him into a soft hold and brought his chin up, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R!
> 
> If you enjoyed this piece you can find me at on twitter @Fire_cooking for updates, content, Patreon links, and commission links!


End file.
